


Updating the Calendar

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Yuletide Drabble Invitational 2014 [23]
Category: Emma - Jane Austen
Genre: Compromise, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Romantic Relationship, F/M, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am not referring to our sleeping habits," she said, "but to your appointments. I'm going over your calendar."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Updating the Calendar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tosca1390](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosca1390/gifts).



> Prompt: Knightley has been a bachelor for years! He has responsibilities to his tenants and to the town, in a different way that Emma’s family does. How the two of them negotiate that, while keeping the spirit of their friendship alive, would be wonderful to read.

"This won't change anything really," Emma considered aloud. "Not right away, except that you will be here more often."

"Silly girl!" Mr. Knightley retorted. "It will change a great deal."

"I am not referring to our sleeping habits," she said, "but to your appointments. I'm going over your calendar."

It was an unfortunate point that Knightley would be wanted more at Hartfield than previously. "Your father manages well enough without John."

Emma went over the book anyway.

Knightley muttered and changed all her changes.

"In the evenings—"

"You shall be here to comfort him."

Emma finally conceded. This time.


End file.
